gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Come See About Me
Come See About Me ist ein Song aus der achten Episode der vierten Staffel, Wiedersehen macht Freunde, und wird von Brittany, Quinn und Santana gesungen. Mit dem Song wollen sie den New Directions-Mädchen ihre Synchronität zeigen und ihnen so für die bevorstehenden Sectionals helfen. Das Original stammt von The Supremes aus deren zweitem Album "Where Did Our Love Go" aus dem Jahr 1964. Lyrics Quinn (Brittany und Santana): Ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh I've been cryin' (Ooh ooh) 'Cause I'm lonely (For you) Smiles have all turned (To tears) But tears won't wash away The fears (Ooh ooh) That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh) To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (mit Brittany und Santana): It keeps me (crying baby for you) Keeps me (sighin' baby for you) Quinn (Brittany und Santana): So won't you hurry? Come on boy, See about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) I've given up my friends just (For you) Quinn (mit Brittany und Santana): My friends are gone and you (ha-have too) Quinn (Brittany und Santana): No peace shall I find (Ooh ooh) Until you come back And be mine (Ooh ooh) No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh) I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (mit Brittany und Santana): Keep on (crying baby for you) I'm gonna keep (sighin' baby for you) Quinn (Brittany und Santana): So come on, hurry Come on And see about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) Sometime's up (Up, ooh ooh) Sometime's down (Down, ooh ooh) My life's so uncertain (Ooh ooh) With you not around (Ooh ooh) From my arms you may be out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh) But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (mit Brittany und Santana): Keeps me (crying baby for you) Keep on, keep on (crying baby for you) Quinn (Brittany und Santana): So won't you hurry Come on boy And see about me (Come see about me) See about you baby (Come see about me) You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me) I love you only (Come see about me) Brittany (Quinn und Santana): See about me (Come see about me) Quinn (Brittany und Santana): See about you baby (Come see about me) Santana (Brittany und Quinn): You know I'm so lonely! (Come see about me) Quinn (Brittany und Santana): I love you only (Come see about me) Come see about me Ooh Trivia *Die Performance erinnert an die von I Say a Little Prayer, mit dem die drei sich für den Glee Club beworben haben. *Der Song ist einer von vielen aus Glee, bei dem die Schauspieler die Hintergrundstimmen aufnahmen. *Fox.com behauptete fälschlicherweise, dass Mercedes ebenfalls mitsingt. *Das ist der zweite Song, in dem Heather und Naya ihre Stimmen zur Verfügung stellten, während sie im Hintergrund performten. Der erste war Disco Inferno. *Das ist der zweite Song, den die "Unheilige Dreieinigkeit" in der Serie performt. Der erste war I Say a Little Prayer und der dritte ist Toxic. Weitere Songs, in denen sie mitperformten sind: You Keep Me Hangin' On, California Gurls, Forget You, Problem und Mustang Sally. Fehler *Gegen Ende des Songs, wo jeder ein Solo hat und Brittany beginnt, ist es Quinn, die ihre Lippen bewegt. Als Quinn wiederum an der Reihe ist, ist es Brittany, die ihre Lippen bewegt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce